


His Hands Work Magic

by ComeOnFord



Series: Lovers' Hands [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Summary: If you want something done, do it yourself!Poor me not having much luck looking for Cana/Bacchus fics.Please let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Bacchus Groh
Series: Lovers' Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999696
Kudos: 10





	His Hands Work Magic

Bacchus Groh was known for his unique fight style among mages. Little did the magic world know about his equally known _palm magic_ among ladies.

He was drunkard. But to be fair, he was a rather hot one. Though he usually wouldn’t care about taking ladies with him at the end of a night, he did manage to uphold a reputation among ladies in his guild's home town.

_His hands worked magic._

To most people's surprise, the calluses he gained through years of practice in martial arts were not all that thick. Being a melee fighter, too thick of a layer of calluses would block him sensing how enemy was reacting to his attack and sometimes could hinder him from locating the weak spots. While the skin did develop a layer of callus as a response, it was well maintained.

Callus on hands was usually a plus in sex. He got a _huge_ plus with knowing how to work those damn hands.

Cana Alberona was THE Lush Fairy. She was one of a kind sexy and most importantly, she was not taken, yet.

They got along and become drunk buddies after GMG. They would visit each other’s guild and hang out drinking. She was good fun. He was a happy drunk. Happy days.

As we all knew, there were only a handful of possibilities that could happen between a hot drunkard and another hot drunkard.

They felt a little of “Ah, finally.” in the morning after they first fucked. Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later. They only wondered why they had not done it earlier. All those time they could have so much fun in bed wasted.

_He is going the ruin both drunk men and drunk sex for me._ Cana thought.

So he did.

The fingers that caressed on her thigh could ignite her so easily. The light brush with his calluses covered hand on the side of her boob never failed to make her shiver. He was beastly passionate in bed. His strong grip on her waist when fucking made her beg for more. He knew when best to pinch her nipples and did it so perfectly that she would scream in tears. Occasional slaps on her ass stung both the skin and her heart.

Above all those, he played with her clit in ways she never even thought about. He rubbed that little bundle of happiness with no mercy when he wanted to hear her moan and watch her squirm. He would tenderly tap it and mockingly coo in her ear when he felt like it. _He played her like a toy_ and pushed his fingers in her dripping pussy when she was on the edge of orgasm. His fingers were sturdy and unbudging when pumping on her sweet spot. She cried and begged, but all he did was to fuck her deep and hard while her pussy was trembling with pleasure.

_Look at you, poor thing. Don’t you want to play a little bit more?_ His pretended sweet nothings provoked more lust in her.

The way she kissed, licked, scratched, bit, and clung to him probably didn't help either. She couldn’t help herself liking it rough. She loved it when he gave her more than she could take.

_You can do it, little miss, cum for me one more time._ He said. So she did.

She lost count how many times she came on his fingers the night they first had sex. The heat of pleasure almost burned her alive.

Unlike his wild self in bed, he was very caring after sex. He took care of her before she drifted off to sleep. He gave her a drink, snuggled up with her in his bed, and never let go the whole night.

He seemed extra generous to her. So she heard that he didn’t share beds. She once asked him when he was very drunk.

_You are wild. One of a kind! Such a pretty little missy!_ He said, blacked out after 2 more shots.

She wasn't sure if that was the answer she wanted. But she took it nonetheless. She liked and enjoyed this new activity. They would share his bed, sometimes her bed, snuggle all night, sleep till noon, and repeat. She was rather _pleased_ with her new routine.

_Great, now he is ruining man in general for her. Fucking Great._ Cana thought to herself.

After however many times they had sex, drunk or not, she started giving him kisses when she woke up in his arms. Maybe she was trying to hide her eyes from the sun? Maybe it was part of an ordinary hangover? A big maybe that was because the rubbing on her back when she woke up felt too amazing. She was charmed to demanding more from him.

_Even though he is a bastard, he is one with MAGICAL HANDS. I guess I can get used to this._

She deepened the kiss and decided to forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want something done, do it yourself!  
> Poor me not having much luck looking for Cana/Bacchus fics.  
> Please let me know if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes.


End file.
